a. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a kind of improved structure telecommunications cable reel, specifically referring to a kind of reel structure for the winding of telephone cables. Physically compact and convenient to operate, the invention herein is capable of storing telecommunications cables neatly, while also being portable and durable in design.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Connective cables of various types are required between computer peripheral hardware equipment and computers. To increase performance, a computer may be equipped with an great amount of hardware and consequently requiring a confusing number of computer peripheral cables.
At present, most people install cables that are secured in position by ties. However, the cables must be disconnected whenever hardware is moved or serviced and then later reinstalled and secured. Otherwise, the cables will become disorderly and unattractive.
Furthermore, with the rapid development of computer communications today, even notebook computers are equipped with internal modems to facilitate interfacing to E-Net and ISDN or to RJ11 lines for facsimile operation and so on. If a notebook computer is not equipped with a telecommunications cable (as shown in FIG. 1) for internal modem or telephone utilization, the user must carry a separate telecommunications cable to enable connectivity as necessary. However, when a telecommunications cable that is one-meter in length is to be placed aside, the cable must first be wound up and bound with a tie to form a manageable coil. When the user needs to utilize the cable again, the coiled cable must be unwound to traverse the distance between the notebook computer or desktop computer and the telecommunications line. Such coiled telecommunications cables have an appearance that is displeasing and in addition to lacking attractiveness, are easily lost or damaged and, therefore, quite inconvenient to utilize.
To solve the aforementioned problems, a manufacturer designed a kind of telecommunications cable reel (10) [Taiwan Patent Application No. 83,212,880]. The aforesaid telecommunications cable reel (10) had two jacks (11) on the front and a telecommunications cable (12) of considerable length wound at the center. During utilization, the original telecommunications line was plugged into the one of the jacks (11), with the two ends of the telecommunications cable (12) and the original telecommunications line pulled to the modem and the telephone line jack.
Furthermore, the aforementioned kind of cable reel was physically large, heavy, and difficult to carry. Bearing such a cable reel was tiring, especially when toting a smaller notebook at the same time. In addition, while the major application was to extend the reach of the telecommunications line, utilization required the presence of the original telecommunications line, an inefficient approach to cable management in which the original telecommunications line was still subject to the existent problems previously described.